Crush
by Ame Winner
Summary: "Ahora o nunca", Perry escuchaba la frase repicar en su cabeza aunque él mismo desconociera el sonido que su voz tendría de ser real. Perry Human. (White Elephant Mayo)
1. Crush

Fic para el foro White Elephant (Mayo) escrito para TheFannishaUsui. Espero te guste pues traté de mantener lo que pedías, integrar las cosas de tal manera que pudiera hacer una historia con ellas y agregar también detalles propios de Phineas&Ferb.

Palabras: 3, 161.

* * *

**Crush**

—Y eso —una de sus cejas se elevó—, ¿cuándo ocurrió?...

Ferb dirigió una mirada al otro de la calle, hacia donde su amigo se había marchado, observó la escena y se encogió de hombros sin mayor sorpresa porque, a decir verdad, ya no era algo precisamente novedoso; de hecho, se estaba convirtiendo en rutina.

—No, en serio —Phineas insistió, quizás ya con un aire alarmado porque la situación no parecía tener sentido vista desde lejos—. ¿Cuándo? Y más importante, ¿por qué? —miró a su hermano, tratando de encontrar una respuesta—. Es… ¿un farmacéutico?

El mayor rodó los ojos a discreción, consciente de que tenía que decir algo o Phineas seguiría enfrascado con ese tema durante buena parte de la tarde.

—Es un crush —soltó—, sólo ocurren.

—¿Un qué?...

Ferb sonrió, cosa rara para él, y desviando el tema le tendió un folleto de la feria de ciencia que llevaba entre manos desde el momento en el que habían comenzado la caminata a casa.

—¡Oh!, ¡cierto! —Phineas recuperó su entusiasmo—. Ya sé lo que haremos este año.

Y Ferb afirmó pues prefería hablar de proyectos que explicarle asuntos de adolescentes al otro; después de todo, a sus diez años, Phineas aún no parecía tener cabeza para esa clase de cosas y Perry, con quince, tenía un crush muy raro.

Aquel hombre era como el tornillo que se quedaba al fondo de la caja de herramientas porque había algo inusual con él; quizás, sólo alguien peculiar podría encontrarlo… llamativo.

—¿Qué te parece mi plan?

El pulgar arriba de Ferb aprobó el proyecto científico aunque en realidad éste no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que harían.


	2. Persistencia

_..._

_El pulgar arriba de Ferb aprobó el proyecto científico aunque en realidad éste no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que harían._

* * *

**Persistencia**

Persistencia era la clave del plan que Perry había trazado para _volverse visible _ante un hombre que ignoraba que él existía; y aunque había fallado ya varias veces, aún tenía muchas otras alternativas a intentar. Lo positivo de su situación era que el fin de un día escolar y el camino a casa, coincidían con la ruta de Dr. Doofensmirtz por lo que encontrarle a diario no era un problema.

Todo había comenzado con aquella charla desastrosa que el mayor había dado en su colegio, esa en la que casi provocó una explosión en el auditorio; prácticamente había sido abucheado y lanzado fuera pero, quién sabe… ni Perry mismo podía estar seguro de que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención del otro y por eso, mientras lo descubría, no se había tomado la molestia de intentar explicárselo a sus amigos.

Quizás era la forma de hablar o la manera, tan positiva, en la que se había recuperado del fracaso; físicamente no era un hombre atractivo y tampoco precisamente joven. El Dr. Doofenshmirtz era tan alto que se encorvaba para tratar con otros, tenía ojos hundidos y ojeras marcadas probablemente por muchos desvelos, además destacaba esa nariz prominente que llamaba la atención porque se movía cuando hablaba; era delgado y desgarbado pero curiosamente tenía el vientre algo redondeado.

Sumando detalles, hasta el cabello castaño desprolijo iba muy acorde con su forma descuidada de vestir. Perry también recordaba que el mayor se había enfadado mucho cuando un chico de su clase le llamó farmacéutico en lugar de científico.

Y tal vez su curiosidad, esa que cada vez empujaba hacia el sentir afecto, había nacido entre esos saltos que el Dr. Doofensmirtz daba al hablarles de teorías científicas entremezcladas con historias coloridas de su infancia.

Parecía un hombre interesante pero, solitario…

Conteniendo el aliento, Perry se apresuró a cruzar la calle para darle alcance. Era todo un problema no hablar y no poder gritar o llamarle por su nombre… los primeros tres días había tratado de detenerle colocándose frente a él y tendiendo el brazo en señal de "alto" pero el mayor siempre iba leyendo algo o enfrascado en su mundo y pasaba de largo con exagerada agilidad, como si él fuera un poste de luz o un bote de basura a esquivar.

Su cuarto y quinto intento habían terminado de manera bastante similar.

Así que siendo una nueva semana y yendo más preparado, Perry cruzó miradas con el mayor justo cuando éste estuvo a punto de apartarse del camino e ignorarle otra vez; le tendió una caja pequeña e insistió con el mismo gesto.

—¿Galletas? — Doofensmirtz tomó la caja porque el menor prácticamente la empujaba contra su pecho—. ¿Eres un chico explorador o algo por el estilo? ¿De qué grupo eres?, apenas ayer compré tres cajas cuando no debía… ¿sabes que esto se queda en la cadera?

Perry apretó los labios, quería decirle que era muy mayor para ser un chico explorador y que no le estaba vendiendo nada sino que era un regalo; pero obviamente manotear y hacer señas no era explicarse sino intimidar al otro.

—¡Oh!, bueno, bueno… no te alteres —el mayor se encogió de hombros—, siempre puedo comenzar la dieta la próxima semana. Ya te pago, por aquí traía dinero… a ver —se palmeó el costado—, ¿dónde… ¿dónde la he guardado?

El chico negó y al ver que el otro no le prestaba atención, dudó del qué debía de hacer.

—Seguro que era en esta bata, aunque todas son idénticas —miró al chico—, es algo confuso, ¿sabes? Debería de marcarlas o algo.

En ese momento, Perry suspiró y echó a correr sin ninguna explicación.

No quería dinero, no era un chico explorador…

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —Doofensmirtz gritó, con la caja en alto.

La gente a su alrededor le miró con extrañeza, como si él acabara de hacerle daño al menor, de robarle o algo similar; seguro que tenía aspecto de ser un hombre malo o al menos raro, él se regocijaba cuando obtenía algo de esa "fama" aunque supiera que no había razones reales para ello.

—No soy ningún héroe que salva gatitos —gruñó aunque la frase parecía muy fuera de contexto y todos los que le observaban regresaron a lo que hacían antes de ese momento.

A pesar de todo, Doofensmirtz observó la caja de galletas sintiéndose un poco mal por no haberle pagado al chico.


	3. Insistir

_..._

_A pesar de todo, Doofensmirtz observó la caja de galletas sintiéndose un poco mal por no haberle pagado al chico._

* * *

**Insistir  
**

—¿Hoy también lo intentarás?

Cuando llegaron a esa calle, en el centro de la ciudad, el chico de cabello turquesa afirmó palmeándose el bolsillo de la sudadera y Phineas arqueó una ceja pues, ya estaban en donde ellos y Perry solían separarse todos los días; antes caminaban juntos a casa, ahora eso parecía algo tan lejano como si fuera cosa de años y no de semanas atrás.

Y si Ferb no le hubiera sujetado por el brazo, Phineas hubiera hecho lo mismo para detener a Perry.

—Vamos a casa.

—Sí —se soltó suavemente de Ferb—, está bien.

Al menor de los Flynn seguía sin agradarle perder la atención de su amigo pero aparentemente era algo que pasaría con o sin su consentimiento.

Enredándose la bufanda al cuello, ya al otro lado de la calle, Perry sonrió y levantó la diestra hacia el Dr. Doofenshmirtz…, quien inevitablemente volteó hacia atrás esperando encontrar otra persona a la que ese saludo iba dirigido; así que el chico mantuvo la sonrisa y batió la mano al estar justo frente a él para que no hubiera dudas de lo que ocurría.

Sí, le saludaba a él.

Y a pesar de eso, al mayor le tomó un momento regresar a la normalidad; sensación que de seguro desapareció cuando Perry tendió el brazo hacia él.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ahora que vendes chico explorador?

Perry insistió, repitiendo el gesto con el que le ofrecía un par de tickets; Doofensmirtz se rascó la nuca antes de tomarlos.

—¿Boletos para el acuario? —leyó.

Perry afirmó e hizo un gesto, con la mano derecha, que imitaba el movimiento curvilíneo de las olas pues había un show de delfines que parecía emocionante.

—¿Ahora venden entradas? —el mayor se frotó la barbilla con la vista en los boletos—. Eso es expandir el negocio… aunque me gustaba la venta de galletas, son un peligro para las dietas pero… ¡oh!, espera… —Doofensmirtz rebuscó en sus bolsillos—, debe de ser Vanessa.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior, suficientes problemas tenía para darse a entender y ahora tenía que sumarle a ello interrupciones externas.

—Hola cariño — Doofensmirtz sonrió—. Sí, ya sé que es mi turno de buscarte, tu madre me llamó hoy por la mañana. Verás… ajá, no… nada de avergonzarte…

Arqueando una ceja, Perry detestó el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación porque aunque el mayor sí hacía cosas vergonzosas en público, no era como para echárselo en cara de esa manera; sintió deseos de defender al otro, aunque por teléfono realmente no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

Bufó y al hacer eso obtuvo algo de inesperada atención.

—Ya que será nuestro día juntos —miró los boletos en su poder—, vamos al acuario. ¿Quieres?

_¿Acuario?_

Como un golpe en el pecho, Perry sintió la zona adolorida y rápidamente negó, sacudiendo los brazos frente a Doofensmirtz; aquel no había sido el plan ni mucho menos pretendía vender los boletos, tampoco era un chico explorador y el mayor no entendía nada.

Nada de nada.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que me caí en el estanque de los pulpos y…

El "Sí, sí. Adiós papá" se escuchó incluso lejos del celular y Perry, frustrado, levantó la mirada hacia el otro.

—Hijas, crecen tan rápido — Doofensmirtz sacó de su bolsillo un billete y se inclinó para dárselo a Perry—. Por los boletos y las galletas… recuerdo que desapareciste, no eres muy buen vendedor ¿eh? No puedes marcharte sin cobrar, es la primera regla.

—…

Silencioso, Perry sólo sostuvo la mirada ajena.

—¿Qué? ¿Está mal? —miró el billete, quizás era poco dinero—. Déjame buscar más… siempre olvido los precios de las cosas, y hace años que no voy al acuario.

Perry le dio un manotazo a la mano ajena cuando regresó a él, ofendido por recibir dinero se alejó apretando los puños y tras haber dado un par de pasos, giró hacia el mayor, pateó contra el suelo en una pequeña rabieta y volvió a darle la espalda.

—¿Dije algo malo?...

El menor lo escuchó murmurar aquello y aunque tenía ganas de encararle, sólo siguió caminando porque para ser éste un adulto, ¡qué torpe era! Doofensmirtz jamás entendía nada, o al menos no parecía entenderle a él.


	4. Perry

_..._

_El menor lo escuchó murmurar aquello y aunque tenía ganas de encararle, sólo siguió caminando porque para ser éste un adulto, ¡qué torpe era! Doofensmirtz jamás entendía nada, o al menos no parecía entenderle a él._

* * *

**Perry**

Una vez más, sólo una y luego lanzaría todo por la borda.

Perry podía ser persistente y aunque nunca había creído que existiera algo imposible, comenzaba a considerar que acababa de encontrarse con la primera cosa que sí lo sería. Tal vez si escribía una carta o llegaba con un plumón y un pequeño pizarrón sería más fácil comunicarse pero, sí hacia eso… tendría que ser así siempre y esa no era la manera en la que él _hablaba _con la gente que le rodeaba.

Acercarse al mayor implicaba hacerlo tal y como él era, sin engaños.

Recargado en aquel auto, a la entrada del edificio, esperaba a que Dr. Doofensmirtz saliera y aunque miraba hacia las puertas cada vez de éstas se abrían, tamborileaba los dedos contra su propia pierna en medio de un pequeño gesto nervioso que podía permitirse. Cualquier persona que le conociera le definiría como un chico relajado, seguro de sí a pesar de su falta de voz, de esos que parecían tener todo bajo control… y la mayor parte del tiempo, no había verdad más grande que esa.

Tenía todo bajo control, sí, pero nunca había trato de incluir a otra persona en su mundo; los pocos amigos que tenía, se habían acercado primero.

—Soy Heinz Doofensmirtz, tu vecino del Penthouse, me mude hace cuatro años…

Perry levantó la vista y aunque tuvo el impulso de avanzar, se frenó ligeramente al sentir que estaba viendo algo que no era de su incumbencia.

—¿No vivía un Doctor en el Penthouse?

—¡Soy yo! ¡Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz ¡

La mujer negó, desconociendo al mayor.

—¿Penhouse?, ¿ Doofensmirtz?, ¿Nada? —torció la sonrisa—. ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo…

Doofensmirtz resopló y la miró por un segundo mientras ella se marchaba, luego negó y siguió con su camino, quizás tendría que volver a entregar tarjetas de presentación pues era increíble cómo la gente solía olvidarle y realmente no quería volver a quedarse fuera como esa vez en la que había perdido sus llaves; habían sido largas horas de espera y muchas explicaciones.

Así que una fiesta podía no ser mala idea; con paso desgarbado Doofensmirtz cruzó la calle, ajeno al hecho de que le estaban siguiendo a escasa distancia.

Un par de pasos más y Perry estiró la mano para sujetarle de la bata, plantándose en su lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?.. — Doofensmirtz gruñó un poco—, ¿con qué me he atorado está vez?

_Ahora o nunca_, Perry escuchaba la frase repicar en su cabeza aunque él mismo desconociera el sonido que su voz tendría de ser real. Sin más levantó la diestra, saludando al doctor aunque aún no hubiera soltado la bata del mayor.

—¡Ah! —los hombros del mayor se relajaron—, eres tú, Chico Explorador…

Perry apretó los labios y arrugó el entrecejo.

—No, supongo que no lo eres.

El chico estuvo a punto de aflojar su aferre sobre la bata, al fin el otro se había dado cuenta de algo, pero no lo hizo al comprender que quizás el mayor sabía muy bien lo que se sentía el que la gente le ignorara a consciencia o el que simplemente no tuvieran interés en relacionarse con él; sólo tenía que recordar el incidente a las puertas del edificio.

En ese momento, el mayor le pareció otra vez alguien solitario y comprendió un poco por_ qué _trataba de acercarse a éste; así que suspiró y aquello que había mantenido oculto, a la altura de su espalda y atado por un hilo delgado, se deslizó entre sus dedos elevándose por encima de él.

Rojo y vistoso, terminó a la altura de los ojos de Doofensmirtz.

—¡Globito! —la exclamación fue alta y sincera, hasta que Doofensmirtz reparó en que estaba siendo observado—. Ajam…—carraspeó, incómodo—, me recuerda a Globito, aunque definitivamente no puede ser él porque… —Globito se había ido lejos cuando él era niño.

Doofensmirtz bajó la vista del globo al menor.

Perry aprovechó para señalar en dirección a su colegio, luego apuntó al mayor y finamente al globo. Al castaño le tomó un momento entenderlo pero, pronto afirmó con una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

—Me escuchaste…

Sonrió; realmente lo había escuchado junto con otras ciento cincuenta personas más pero, afirmó porque al menos él sí había prestado atención. Desató el globo de su mano y lo ató a la muñeca de Doofensmirtz.

Perry jaló del hilo y el globo se bamboleó sin poder irse lejos, era su forma de probarle al otro que llevándolo así no lo perdería.

—Eh, gracias —Doofensmirtz miró al chico, quien vestía esa colorida sudadera verde, pantalones cafés y una gorra naranja; la bufanda a cuadros parecía sobrar pero le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo sentir avergonzado—. Sí, eso… gracias.

Doofensmirtz reparó en otra cosa, más allá de esa falta de palabras ajenas, que era obvia también.

—¿Y te llamas? —se rascó la nuca, un tanto culpable—. Creo que nunca lo he preguntado. Bueno —eligió mejor las palabras ante la mirada que el chico le concedió—, ya sé… _nunca _lo he preguntado.

Contento con la corrección, Perry suspiró y levantó la diestra; lo pensó un segundo, después cortó al aire como si sus dedos fueran tijeras, luego le enseñó el índice y el medio refiriéndose a dos palabras y cuando Doofensmirtz murmuró algo que sonaba a "¿vamos a jugar a adivinar?", se esforzó en encontrar cosas que pudiera apuntar y que utilizaran las silabas que él necesitaba.

Al tercer intento Doofensmirtz suspiró sin haber logrado algo, comenzaba a desesperarse y Perry le tomó por la mano para llamar su atención; tenía otra palabra y él creía que era la buena… sin más, apuntó al edificio donde el mayor vivía.

—¿Ca? de casa, ¿Te? de techo —observó las negativas—. Oh… entonces, ¡penthouse! ¿Pe?

El menor afirmó y Doofensmirtz sonrió, cuando éste apuntó hacía una de las zonas limítrofes de la ciudad; estaban muy cerca del río y por ahí pasaban…

—¿Pefe? No, no, no… —él mismo se corrigió—, ¿Perry?

"Pe" de penthouse y "rry" de ferry.

El chico aplaudió por el esfuerzo ajeno y se sintió aliviado de no tener que seguir dando opciones porque no le ocurría algo más con esa segunda silaba tan trabajosa; por suerte tenía un nombre corto y fácil de recordar.

—Perry… Perry… —Doofensmirtz dirigió una mirada al cielo—, siento que le falta algo a eso. Ahm, bueno… —siguió con la vista al hilo que iba de su muñeca al nuevo Globito, y sonrió—. Siempre estás dándome cosas así que —rebuscó en su bata—, espera… debe de estar por aquí, sé que lo traía conmigo.

Curioso, el menor se levantó ligeramente en puntas como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia entre descubrir o no el contenido de esos anchos bolsillos en los que el mayor parecía estar siempre perdiendo algo; quizás no tenían fondo o, el mayor era en realidad alguien despistado para recordar en donde dejaba las cosas.

—Toma —finalmente, Perry pudo ver el pequeño silbato naranja en la palma que el mayor extendía hacía él. —Es un gruñineitor, pruébalo… —le animó—, es tuyo.

Perry le miró a los ojos y luego aceptó el regalo, lo llevó a sus labios y sopló.

"_Gr" _

Lo intentó de nuevo, con más fuerza.

"_Grrrrrr"_

Eso sonaba como un…

—Es el sonido de un ornitorrinco —Doofensmirtz se encogió de hombros quizás como disculpa por no tener algo mejor para dar—. No hacen gran cosa.

Perry volvió a soplar y con ese nuevo gruñido, que le erizaba la nuca, sonrió y negó queriendo hacerle entender que el regalo le gustaba; él podía ser muy silencioso, a veces parecía un fantasma, y algo así le resultaba perfecto. Además, no se trataba tanto de regalo sino de lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí. Era un antes y un después, quizás hasta un comienzo…, y le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más si la inoportuna alarma fosforescente de su reloj no le hubiera recordado que debía de estar rumbo a otro lugar.

—¿Ya tienes que irte?

Perry afirmó y volvió a mostrarle el silbato, ahora apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Qué bueno que te guste, ve con cuidado — Doofensmirtz le despidió con la diestra en alto y cuando el chico cruzó la calle, habiendo dado apenas dos pasos, volvió a escuchar el silbato y miró en la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, encontrándose al menor despidiéndose de él una vez más.

Con paso desgarbado, Doofensmirtz también retomó su camino.

—Perry. Perry, el ornitorrinco —Doofensmirtz murmuró la frase y sonrió—, je… qué chistoso.

Concediéndole una mirada a Globito, sonrió de nuevo pensando en quien se lo había dado.

oOo

* * *

**PD. **White Elephant siempre busca gente que se anime a intercambiar fics. Si a alguien le interesa participar en el foro, en mi perfil pueden encontrar el link.


End file.
